


人鱼

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 13:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman





	1. Chapter 1

夜幕降临，柔和的海风吹拂海面，夜晚的大海格外美丽。但是最近海边的小镇却出现了有关人鱼的并不美丽的流言。不是传统的水手之间那种艳/情传闻，倒更像是什么午夜怪谈。凶暴的人鱼利用歌声引诱过往的旅人，然后把人拖下水后生吞活剥，故事讲的血淋淋的，唬得周边的居民都不敢在夜晚去海边散步了。

不过今晚的海边倒是迎来了个大胆的小子。

穿着普通的开衫短裤，脑后挂着一顶破旧的草帽，敞开的衣衫露出精壮的腰腹。少年有着细瘦的四肢和被日光晒成麦色的漂亮皮肤。

他是来冒险的。

他双手交叉枕在脑后，悠闲的哼着不知名的小曲，走向传闻中见到人鱼的区域。今晚海风把云彩全都卷走，大大的月亮挂在天上，月光下能清晰的看见海面和沙滩。所以他特意选了今天来寻找传说中的人鱼。

少年越走越近，海风也越发的大了起来，不知何处来的云遮住圆月，四周变得昏暗起来，海浪越来越大，冲到岸边的礁石上，击碎成白色的泡沫。少年也放下手臂，安静下来。声音太大会把鱼儿吓走的。

应和着风声和浪涛，海面传来飘渺空灵的声音，雌雄难辨的嗓音顺着海风吹到少年耳边，哀怨惑人的歌声让人听了此生难忘。少年向着声音来源走去，那里是一片巨大的礁石，他灵巧的在其中翻越，终于到达了岸边。

遮月的云被风吹走，月光柔和的照耀海面，人鱼就离少年不到五米的距离。那是条雄性人鱼，他背靠在礁石上，双臂向后反搭，展现出漂亮的肌肉线条，黑色的短发湿漉漉的。他面向月亮吟唱，歌声悲伤的叫人心碎。漂亮的鱼尾击打水面，在海水中若隐若现。月光洒下，美丽的鳞片反射着月光，和波光粼粼的海面相映成辉。

少年盘腿坐下，欣赏着难得一见的美景和动人的歌声。人鱼灵敏的听力捕捉到少年的声音，他回头看向不请自来的少年。没有惊慌失措的逃向海中，也没有狰狞的扑过来要把少年吞吃入腹。他狭长的金眸漫不经心的扫过少年，嘴角微微上翘露出了一个笑容。

他毫不在意的转过头，继续吟唱，只不过歌声少了一丝哀怨多了一分诱人，少年眼睛亮晶晶的盯着人鱼的背影，这是一次成功的冒险，他见到了传闻中的人鱼。一曲终了，少年鼓掌，爽朗的夸赞人鱼动人的歌喉。

人鱼扭身游向少年，鱼尾扫过海面，划出优雅的痕迹。他停在少年面前，凑得近了少年才看清人鱼的五官。狭长的金眸像极了某种冷血动物，眼睛下有着深深的阴影，看起来有点颓废的味道。轮廓深刻，棱角分明，薄唇是漂亮的血色，耳垂两边各戴着两个闪亮的金环，和金色的眼睛极为相衬。

人鱼也打量着大胆的少年，其他的倒也算不得惊艳，只一双眼睛黑亮的堪比夜空的星子，眼下的鱼骨疤痕显出几分野性。还有咧开嘴笑的时候整张脸都生动起来，惹得看的人也情不自禁的跟着一起笑起来。

人鱼眼睛微微眯起，更加凑近少年，两人呼吸交融，嘴唇近的仿佛要贴在一起，鱼人伸出双臂环绕住少年的脖颈。月夜，海边，俊美的人鱼和人类少年，氛围愈发暧/昧起来。

但是还没来得及发生什么，人鱼就突然展露出一个恶意的笑容，他手上发力勒住少年，试图把少年带到海中。但让人意想不到的是，力气比人类大上数倍的人鱼，居然完全没能撼动这个看起来瘦弱的人类少年。少年像礁石一样稳稳的盘坐着，然后他露出了一个灿烂的笑容，向前伏身做了个拥抱的姿势，他伸手托着人鱼的腋下，像抱孩子一样把人鱼从海里抱了起来。少年就着这个姿势起身，把人鱼的全身都带离水面，人鱼难得的吃惊到呆愣。

少年吸了吸鼻子，仿佛在人鱼身上闻到什么一样，然后突然笑着说，

“回家做鱼汤咯！”  
“哈？”

在水里还没觉得，真抱出来少年才觉得这个人鱼体型有些太大了，算上鱼尾的长度足足有两米。一米七四的少年只能改抱为扛，把高大的鱼人从腹部弯折扛在肩上。少年一只手臂绕过肩上紧紧的夹住人鱼结实的腰腹，人鱼的双手手腕也背在身后，被少年这只手臂的手掌牢牢抓住。怪力的人类少年只用一只手就制住了人鱼。

人鱼还没反应过来就被折腾成屈辱的姿势让少年扛走了，他挣扎着双手发现少年的手掌就像铁钳一样，用尽全力也挣脱不开。腰腹更是完全用不上力。

“你放开我！混蛋。”人鱼忍不住骂出声。

“我抓到的就是我的了，才不放开。”

人鱼气的甩着漂亮的鱼尾抽打到少年腿上，能让寻常人骨折的巨大力量只让少年踉跄了一下。

“别打我啊！很痛诶！”

人鱼怎么可能听他的，鱼尾啪啪的甩在少年身上，听得人肉痛。少年也终于生气了，空着的另一只手用力打在人鱼上半身和鱼尾交界的地方，大概类似人类的屁股位置。

巨大的手劲让鱼尾发出比刚才每一次抽打都大的声音。人鱼痛的叫都叫不出来，鱼尾疼的猛地弹起来又无力的垂下。

少年更用力的夹住人鱼，“别乱动啊，你又重又滑的，很难抓住啊。”人鱼痛的吸气，等疼痛平复了才尽量冷静的开口。

“那你就把我放回去。”  
“不要，我要喝鱼汤！”  
“我是人鱼！你们人类黑市上有价无市的人鱼！你居然想着喝鱼汤？你是白痴吗？”人鱼简直想打开这个人类的脑子看看里面到底进了多少水。  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，你真是个有趣的人鱼。”听了人鱼的话少年笑了起来。  
终于意识到自己重点完全不对的人鱼脸都黑了，更用力的挣扎起来。  
少年终于笑完了，才又拍了一下人鱼刚才被打的地方，这次没用什么力气，只是声音清脆的让人鱼觉得羞耻。

“行了人鱼，别乱动了，你尾巴上的伤不疼吗？我送你去看医生。”  
人鱼惊讶的看向少年“他怎么知道我的尾巴受伤了？”  
少年好像知道人鱼在想什么一样说“我闻到你身上的血腥味了。”  
“…你不是要喝鱼汤吗？”  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，逗你玩的，这都相信你是笨蛋吗？”  
少年冲人鱼做了个鬼脸。

“……为什么要这么做，你应该听过传闻吧，我刚才可是要把你拖到海里吃掉。”  
少年捏了一下人鱼的手腕，人鱼的手和人类相似，但是手指间多了透明的蹼，指甲也更尖利，里面藏着能让生物麻痹的毒素，这是人鱼最得力的武器。但是刚才在海边，人鱼并没有用自己的利爪对付少年。  
“你要是真想吃我，根本没必要把我拖到水里，而且我也没怎么样不是吗？”少年回答他。

人鱼沉默下来，他不再挣扎。  
“喂，人鱼，你有名字吗？”路飞打破沉默。  
“按照你们人类的礼仪，问别人名字前不是应该先报上自己的姓名吗？”  
“哦哦！我叫蒙奇•D•路飞。”  
“特拉法尔加•罗”  
“特…特拉…加…啊，算了，特拉男！请多多指教啦！”


	2. Chapter 2

“草帽当家的，你说的诊所还有多远？”罗被扛在路飞肩上，随着路飞走动摇摇晃晃的。头朝下的颠簸了一路，他觉得自己晚上吃的鱼肉都要被顛的吐出来了。

“马上啦！前面就是！”路飞指向前方，月光给宁静的小镇披上一层薄纱。

“要加快速度了哦，特拉男！”  
罗来不及制止，路飞就跑了起来。

等路飞敲响诊所的门时，罗已经脸色惨白，无力的挂在路飞身上，好像晕船的水手，不同的是他晕人。

寂静的夜晚里路飞的敲门声格外清晰，不多时传来开门的吱亚声。诊所的门向里打开，一个留着奇怪菠萝头型的男人走出来，他只披了一件薄外套，里面还穿着睡衣，他睡眼朦胧的看向路飞：“草帽小子，你又哪受伤了哟？”

这位就是路飞说的医生了。他是路飞大哥的朋友，在这里开了个诊所，顺便照看一下不省心的路飞。

“不是我，是特拉男！”路飞侧了侧身，给马尔科看自己肩上的人鱼。  
“你怎么又捡回来了个人鱼哟？”  
马尔科一边问一边领着路飞向院子里走。  
“最近不是总有人鱼的传闻嘛，我就去海边找了，结果……”  
路飞边走边把事说了一遍。

罗被路飞放到特别的病床上，看起来是专门为人鱼准备的，他想到医生说的话。

“还真是好心啊…”他看着旁边坐在椅子上的路飞想。

马尔科给罗检查身体，伤口都在鱼尾上，有三个看起来不太显眼的血窟窿，伤口不大，可是伤的很深。再深一点就把尾巴都贯穿了，像是鱼叉造成的伤痕。看起来伤口存在的时间不短，已经有愈合的迹象，但是有两个恢复的不太理想，另一个更是有些感染，看起来有点狰狞。

“忍着点哟。”马尔科一边说一边麻利的处理伤口，罗咬着薄唇忍耐着。路飞放下罗后就一直打量这个自己带回来的人鱼。

人鱼的上半身和人类没什么区别，只是手臂弯折处长着薄薄的鳍，在海里是会大大的展开，随着水流浮动，但是现在柔顺的贴着手臂。

人鱼的上身布满了神秘的纹身，胸前腰腹到处都是，衬得流畅的肌肉线条格外漂亮。腰肢尽头长出薄薄的鳞片，劲瘦的腰腹逐渐过度到鱼尾，腰部和尾巴形成流畅的弧线。

他的鱼尾是深蓝色的，和大海的颜色十分相似，形状优美，瑰丽的鳞片在灯光下折射出梦幻的光芒。华丽的鱼尾铺在床上，薄薄的尾鳍因为一路经过沙滩粘上了一些沙粒。

路飞忍不住上手把尾鳍上的沙粒拍掉，敏感的尾鳍被触碰，罗的鱼尾颤了颤。他看见是路飞，就没说什么，任由路飞帮他清理干净。

也许是诊所的光太温和，或者是医生轻柔的手法让罗觉得安心，他在病床上悄悄的睡过去了。

等到伤口终于处理完了，马尔科看了看睡着的人鱼，他转向路飞。

“草帽小子哟，你家的那个鱼缸还能用吗？”  
“啊啊，能用。”  
“那让人鱼先去你家的鱼缸住几天吧，他的伤还要换药，而且也不能大幅度的运动哟。”  
“我知道了！”  
“你准备海水了吗？”  
“啊！完了，我忘了。”  
“……”

等罗再醒来时发现自己在海水里，他惊讶的环顾四周，这是一个很大的鱼缸，甚至大到不能叫做鱼缸。即使是在人鱼中身形偏大的他也能舒展开自己的尾巴，甚至可以小范围的四处游动。鱼缸下面铺着漂亮的珊瑚和贝壳，海水也新鲜干净，是个很舒服的住处。

他隔着玻璃看向外面，路飞歪着头靠在鱼缸边上睡着了，发出轻轻的鼾声。旁边的地下是两个倒在地下的大水桶，里面还有一点残留的海水。罗惊讶的看着路飞，这里面的海水是他一桶桶从海里挑回来的吗？海边离小镇的距离不算近，而且要把这么大的鱼缸填满，不知道要跑上多少回。难怪累的就这样睡着了。罗的手掌隔着玻璃贴在路飞的侧脸上。

看着路飞熟睡的脸，罗再次感到困倦，他也靠着玻璃睡着了。

“特拉男，特拉男，醒醒。”罗被叫醒了。房间里洒满阳光，路飞站在鱼缸外面，拍打着玻璃叫他。路飞看他醒了，高兴的展露一个笑容，然后搬过旁边的桌子，灵活的爬了上去。罗也游到水面上，路飞向罗展开双臂。

“来，我抱你出来换药。”

阳光打在路飞的脸上，他笑得好看极了。罗的耳尖悄悄爬上红色。他别扭的搂住路飞的脖颈，路飞托着人鱼的的腋下，用力把人鱼抱了出来。路飞小心翼翼的抱着人鱼从桌子上下来，把他安放到旁边的浴缸里。浴缸有点小，罗的委屈的窝在里面，长长的鱼尾还有一部分留在外面。

“抱歉啦，特拉男。这是之前给凯米准备的，小了点。”路飞看着罗无处安放的尾巴，挠挠头说。  
“凯米就是你之前救过的人鱼吗？”  
“对！我在海边捡到了她，她在我这住了好久，这些都是给她准备的，她是我朋友。”路飞露出怀念的神色。  
罗看着这样的路飞，不知道为什么觉得心里闷闷的，他转移了话题。

“不是要给我换药吗？草帽当家的”

出乎罗的意料，看起来大大咧咧的路飞居然也做得了换药这样细致的活，他以为要马尔科来帮他换呢。路飞认真的给罗的伤口上药，手法轻柔，几乎一点也没弄痛他。

“你还挺厉害的。”罗看着路飞认真的脸说。  
“那当然了！当年凯米的伤比你重多了，都是我照顾的她。”路飞没有抬头，只是笑着说。  
罗又沉默下来。  
“是因为和凯米做了朋友，所以才好心的帮助同样是人鱼的我吗？”罗在心里想。

“呼！终于好了！”路飞上完了药，满意的看了看自己处理的伤口。  
“特拉男等我给你去拿饭，药还得吸收一会，你吃完再回鱼缸里吧！”  
不等罗回答，路飞就匆匆忙忙的跑走了。

不一会路飞抬着一张桌子回来了，上面摆着一盘生鱼，内脏和鱼头都处理掉了，只剩下新鲜细嫩的鱼肉。还有一大碗上尖的米饭，和一大盘烤肉。路飞稳稳的把桌子摆在浴缸旁边，把那盘生鱼肉递给罗。

“吃吧！今早新打的鱼，超好吃！”

罗默默的接过盘子放在自己的鱼尾上，撕着细嫩的鱼肉吃了起来。路飞也开始大口的吃着米饭和烤肉，路飞吃饭总是吃的很香的样子，看的人格外开胃，罗也不自觉的把一整盘鱼肉都吃了下去。摸着自己微微鼓起的小腹，罗觉得自己有点吃撑了。

路飞吃完饭就和罗聊起天来，问罗海里的事，和其他人鱼的事，又给罗讲人类的事，自己在海边的各种冒险故事。两人居然聊的很是投机，罗的脸色也柔和了许多，嘴角微微的翘着，心情很好的样子。

不知怎么就聊到了人鱼的尾巴，路飞眼睛亮晶晶的盯着罗漂亮的鱼尾。看着路飞惊艳的眼神，罗在心里微不可查的自得起来，漂亮有力的鱼尾是每个人鱼都梦寐以求的，罗的鱼尾正是十分完美。

“想摸就摸吧。草帽当家的”  
“诶？真的吗！你真好，特拉男！”  
路飞惊喜的看向罗，然后伸手摸向罗的鱼尾，鱼尾的温度偏低，凉凉的，鱼鳞也很光滑，摸起来手感很好。

罗感受着路飞温度偏高的手掌，轻柔的抚摸着自己的鱼尾，脸上有点发热，尾鳍不自觉的轻微摆动起来，出卖了他的好心情。

路飞炙热的看着鱼尾，  
“啊，果然看起来很好吃的样子啊。”  
路飞一副口水都要流出来的样子。

“啪——”的一声，鱼尾有力的甩到路飞脸上，把路飞击倒在地。

被打倒的路飞没有爬起来，就这样瘫在地上，他捂着被打的脸说：

“特拉男，你脾气可真坏。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我回来啦！”

路飞嚷嚷着推开房门。天黑了好一会了。路飞今天回来的格外晚些。罗一下子就浮到水面上，看向门口。

路飞今天到了平时该回来的时间也没回来，罗一直担心这个冒失的笨蛋在外面出了什么事，直到听到路飞的声音才放下心来。他趴在缸边，一手撑着头懒懒的看着路飞，好像刚才急得在水底掰贝壳数时间的人鱼不是他。

无论是从人类的审美还是人鱼的审美来看，都得承认罗长得十分俊美，尤其是当他居高临下，垂下眼睛漫不经心的看着你的时候，再冷淡的人都会心跳加速。路飞则更直接一点，他赞叹的看着在灯光下显得格外英俊的罗感慨：“特拉男，你真好看！比汉库克还要好看！”

汉库克是人类世界家喻户晓的大明星，人们称赞她用美貌就能杀人。罗也多少听说过一些传闻。他面皮发热，偏过头去不肯与路飞的眼睛对视

“少胡说了。”他小声反驳。

路飞嘻嘻嘻的笑起来，灵活的爬到桌子上，罗自然的攀住路飞的肩背，让路飞把自己抱下去。罗被放在了路飞专门为他买的大号浴缸里，满意的摆了摆尾鳍。罗在路飞家里住了快有一周了，两个人彼此熟悉了很多，虽然罗有时候还会和路飞生气，但至少不会像刚来的时候一样直接甩尾巴了。

路飞低着头给罗上药，在药物和静养的条件下，罗的伤口好的很快，看来再过几天就能痊愈了。  
“草帽当家的，你今天怎么回来这么晚？”  
“今天镇子上来了一个海洋什么开发公司，开了好大一艘船在海上，不知道弄了什么把鱼都吓跑了……”  
“有看见船上有什么人吗？”罗看似不经意的追问。  
“有一个很奇怪的人，穿的像火烈鸟一样，还带着墨镜……”  
“果然是他。”罗陷入沉思。

“特拉男，特拉男，你在听我说吗？”上好药的路飞发现罗脸色难看的不知道在想些什么。  
“抱歉，草帽当家的，我有点走神。”罗醒过神来道歉。  
“特拉男早就饿了吧，今天一起吃三文鱼吧！”路飞毫不在意的笑笑，就去拿晚饭了。

今天的晚饭是三文鱼，人类也可以生吃，两个人难得吃起一样的东西。今天的鱼好像准备的少了点，罗吃到一半的时候，路飞就已经吃完了。路飞意犹未尽的吮着手指，虽然路飞吃下的足足有罗盘子里的三倍，但还是一副没太吃饱的样子。罗看着可怜兮兮舔着手指的路飞，把自己吃剩一半的盘子推给路飞。

“你都吃了吧，草帽当家的，我不喜欢吃三文鱼。”  
“诶！真的吗？谢谢你特拉男！不过，你挑食好严重，怎么会有人鱼不爱吃三文鱼？”  
“…不吃就还我。”  
“不要！”路飞一边说着一边往嘴里塞着鱼肉好像生怕罗真的把鱼抢走。

饭后两个人闲话了一会，路飞就把罗重新抱回到鱼缸里。路飞隔着玻璃和罗挥手“晚安啦，特拉男！”，罗点点头，目送路飞回到自己的房间。

今晚的罗格外烦躁，似乎是因为从路飞那听到的关于那个人类的消息，他闭着眼胡思乱想，过了很久才勉强入睡。睡着了罗也不得安稳，他又做起了那个噩梦。

梦里的罗还是只小人鱼，贪玩的他在海里又被水草缠住了，动弹不得，正在苦恼的他看见了他最喜欢的长辈柯拉先生，柯拉先生是一条高大漂亮的金尾人鱼。

他欣喜的呼喊着柯拉先生，可是克拉先生没有像以往一样，听见自己喊救命就慌里慌张的寻找自己，然后看见自己被水草缠住，就一边数落一边帮忙解开水草。

柯拉先生像块石头一样从海面坠下，那条罗最喜欢的金色尾巴伤痕累累，柯拉先生紧紧的闭着双眼，人鱼的鲜血染红了附近的海水。

罗惊慌的喊着柯拉先生，但是柯拉先生再也听不到了。他奋力挣扎着想从海草中挣脱出来，可是海草越缠越紧，狠狠的勒进小人鱼的皮肤里，罗只能哭喊着看柯拉先生沉入更深的海底。他抬头看向海面，那个让他永生难忘的人类，冲他露出了一个恶意的笑容。

“特拉男，特拉男，醒醒！”罗被人从噩梦中吵醒，房间里亮如白昼，他眯起眼睛躲避刺眼的光线。等他适应了灯光，他看见路飞隔着玻璃担心的看着他。路飞见罗睁开眼睛，这才放心。他爬到桌子上，从鱼缸上面喊：“你没事吧？特拉男！”

罗浮上水面，看着外面地下都是被自己弄出去的海水，知道是自己把路飞吵醒了。  
“我没事，草帽当家的。”罗脸色惨白，扶在缸边的手也不自觉的颤抖。  
“真的没关系吗？”路飞担忧的看着明显不舒服的罗问。  
“只是做了个噩梦而已。”罗疲惫的说。

路飞看着罗，突然福至心灵，他一把抱住了人鱼。罗惊了一下，但是人类温暖的体温和有力的心跳一下子就顺着相贴的皮肤传过来，他僵硬的承受着路飞的拥抱。

路飞一下一下的亲吻罗的额头，一只手在罗的头上轻柔的抚摸，嘴里念叨着：“摸摸头，吓不着。”又把手放在罗的耳尖，轻轻揉捏，“摸摸耳，吓一会。”反复几次，这样奇怪的安慰仿佛有什么魔力一样，让罗的心脏不再乱跳，手不再发抖，梦魇带来的恐惧全部消退。

人鱼抬起手臂紧紧的回抱住路飞。

直到人鱼的身体被路飞焐得温暖起来，路飞才松开了手臂。  
“特拉男，感觉好点了吗？我小时候做噩梦萨博就这样哄我，很有用的。”  
“嗯。”罗把脸埋在路飞的颈窝里，闷闷的发声。  
不知道“嗯”是什么意思的路飞只好静静的站在缸边，任由人鱼湿漉漉的挂在自己身上。

寂静的夜色中，连夏虫也沉沉睡去，只有窗外的月亮躲在云后，悄悄的看着相拥的他们。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天吃完早饭，路飞照常把罗抱回鱼缸。

“等一下，草帽当家的。”罗叫住打算跳回地面的路飞。然后转身潜回水底，再上来时罗手上托着一个贝壳，里面是几颗珍珠，比起普通珍珠难以避免的细小瑕疵，这几颗珍珠则近乎完美，洁白圆润，在日光下光彩夺目。

岸有鲛人，对月泣珠。这是珍贵的人鱼眼泪。路飞定定的看着罗手里的珍珠，罗以为路飞不知道这是什么，正打算解释的时候，路飞突然捧住了罗的脸，仔细端详，仿佛想从他脸上看出什么来一样。

“你干什么？”罗被盯得心里发慌。  
“为什么哭？昨晚我走之后你又做噩梦了？”路飞一脸严肃的询问。  
罗觉得心里好像被什么撞了一下，比起珍珠，他更在意自己哭了吗？

“不，只是算作我的食宿费罢了，免得你没钱吃不饱饭。”罗强作镇定的解释。  
“我不要。”  
“别使性子，草帽当家的。这些够你生活很久了。”  
“我说了我不要！”路飞嚷嚷。  
“而且，比起这种东西，特拉男的笑容更重要吧！”路飞一脸理所应当的说。

人鱼僵住了，然后猛地潜回了水底，尾巴拍打水面，激起的水花落到路飞头上，把人浇成了落汤鸡。路飞没有生气，反倒笑嘻嘻的抹了把脸上的海水，趴在缸边冲水里喊：

“干嘛害羞啊！特拉男！”

回应他的是更大的水花，路飞灵巧的跳下桌面躲开海水，笑得更大声了。

看着笑得开怀的路飞，罗在嘴里说着“小混蛋”，可脸上的笑容压都压不下去。嘴角上翘，打破以前锋利的弧度，眉眼柔和的弯起来，眼神温柔的醉人，就像是阳光照入深海。

路飞没说错，比起人鱼的眼泪，罗的笑容确实更加夺目。

好像是为了证明自己还是有钱能吃饱饭的，路飞晚上回来时买的肉多了不少。罗看着路飞拎着的一大兜肉，忍不住弯了弯嘴角。自觉的伸开双臂等着路飞抱自己下去。

“特拉男，你的伤差不多快好了，明天去马尔科那看一看，应该就可以回家啦！”路飞边上药边说。  
“嗯…草帽当家的会喝酒吗？”  
“啊？喝过，但是不喜欢，喝完了胀的吃不下肉。”  
“陪我喝一点吧，你可以吃饱了肉再喝。”  
“诶？人鱼可以喝酒吗？”

路飞上完药就被罗打发着出去买酒，罗拿起了路飞放在桌边的手机。路飞拎着酒回来的时候，并没有注意到自己的手机被人碰过。

“谢谢你帮我治伤。草帽当家的”罗拿起酒和路飞碰杯。  
路飞笑着说：“那特拉男给我唱歌吧！”  
“想听什么？”罗慷慨的回应。  
“当然是宾克斯的美酒啦！”路飞眼睛亮晶晶的看着罗。  
这是海上水手们最喜欢的歌，就算是人鱼也能哼唱几句这首欢快的曲子。

人鱼笑着唱了起来，路飞敲着桌子应和，把筷子戳进鼻孔跳舞，逗的人鱼笑得唱不成句。也许是终于要回家了，也许是喝了酒，罗今天心情格外的好。路飞醉得要咬他尾巴，他也只是用手掌拦着路飞的脸，然后趁机揉了揉路飞手感很好的脸颊肉。

两个人唱着歌喝着酒，笑闹到半夜，歌声和笑声远远的传出去，吵吵嚷嚷的也不怕镇子上的人找上门来。最后两个人醉成一团，路飞抱着罗的尾巴流口水，罗也靠着浴缸睡了过去。

第二天罗被阳光晃醒，他拍了拍自己身上的路飞，“醒醒，草帽当家的。”路飞揉着眼睛哼哼唧唧的不肯起来，罗无奈的捏住路飞的鼻子，直到路飞喘不上气被憋醒才松手。

“草帽当家的，你今天不是要送我去马尔科那吗？今天是休息日，总要早点去找他吧。”  
“啊啊，说得对，不然他肯定去喝酒了。”路飞应和，可是丝毫没有要起来的意思。  
“啪——”  
于是路飞久违的再次感受了鱼尾拍脸。

路飞把罗抱回鱼缸里。  
“草帽当家的，你先去找到马尔科再回来接我，我昨天离开海水的时间比较长，今天需要多泡一会儿。”  
“知道了，我走了哦！”  
“再见，草帽当家的。”  
罗目送路飞离开，直到再也看不见他的背影罗才收回目光。

路飞去诊所找马尔科，敲了半天门也没人出来。“这么早就去喝酒了吗？没办法了，去酒馆找吧”路飞挠挠头，转身跑向小镇的繁华区。海边的小镇有不少小酒馆，路飞挨家的找，直到都跑遍了也没找到马尔科。问酒馆里的人也都说今天没有看见过马尔科。好心的大娘让路飞去问问邻居，说不定看见马尔科去哪了。

就这么跑了一上午，路飞连根马尔科的头发都没找到，后来遇到打鱼回来的伯伯，说好像看见马尔科在海边。不知道为什么路飞总觉得心里有些不安，他的直觉告诉他，现在就回家一趟。路飞向来顺从心意，他跑回家中，门一打开海水积了满地，争先恐后的涌出来。

“特拉男！”路飞跑进罗的房间，鱼缸被打破，海水全都流了出来，路飞环顾四周，不见罗的身影。他看见桌子上压着一张纸条，湿漉漉的。路飞拿起了纸条。

“抱歉弄坏你的鱼缸。我回家了，不用找我。”


	5. Chapter 5

“啊，特拉男这家伙怎么招呼都不打一声就走了。还没去马尔科那检查呢。”路飞苦恼的念叨着。他扁扁嘴，打算把纸条放进兜里，然后好收拾这一地狼藉。手伸到兜里，他摸到了自己的手机。

“呀！我给马尔科打电话不就好了，还跑了这么多次。”小镇临着海边，人们在海边时信号经常断断续续的，路飞总不耐烦用手机与人联系，反正小镇也不大，路飞总是跑去人家里找人。今天竟然给忘了。

路飞拿出手机打算给马尔科打电话，突然想起来罗已经走了，用不着找马尔科了。“诶……”路飞长长的叹气，“也不和人好好道别，特拉男这家伙也太失礼了。”路飞打开手机，里面居然有很多萨博的未接来电。路飞这才发现自己的手机不知道什么时候被调成静音了。路飞挠挠头，可能是自己不小心忘记了？这时候手机又跳出了来电显示，是萨博的电话。

“喂，萨博！”  
“天呐，路飞你终于接电话了，你没事吧，我现在正在往唐吉诃德公司赶，你到底怎么了？”  
“哈？萨博，你说什么呢？”  
“你不是上午的时候给我发了短信，说让我赶紧去唐吉诃德海洋资源开发公司吗？”  
“诶？我没有发短信啊……啊！我知道了，是特拉男！”  
“什么特拉男？”  
“嘟——”  
“路飞？！”  
从来都是挂别人电话的哥哥大人，今天也在自己弟弟这尝到了被挂电话的滋味。

路飞扔下手机就向外面跑，虽然不知道是怎么回事，但自己的手机只有罗有机会碰。他懒得想到底发生了什么，只要见到罗，当面问他就行了。

路飞终于来到了这家新搬过来的公司，“唐吉诃德？”路飞觉得听起来有些熟悉，但不记得在哪见过。保安拦下了冒冒失失的路飞，

“我是来找人的，不对，找人鱼的。”  
两个保安面面相觑，这孩子怎么回事？  
“哪有什么人鱼，你不能随便进去。”  
路飞见自己说不通，就游鱼一样绕过两位保安，钻进了公司的大门。

门里站着的两名黑衣壮汉看见了，二话不说就动起手来，路飞躲避着他们的攻击。  
“我真的是来找人的，你们别动手啊。特拉男！你在这吗？”  
两个人听了路飞喊的名字，出手愈发狠戾，路飞终于不耐烦了。难以想象的巨大力量从路飞拳头上传来，两个人分别被一拳打倒。又有其他的黑衣人气势汹汹的赶来。

路飞伸手把草帽扣到头上，帽子的阴影挡住了路飞的眼睛，让人看不清表情。

“嘛，看来只能打进去了。”

时间回到路飞早上离开不久。

路飞离开后，罗就一直浮在水面上，好像在等待着什么，直到一群黑西服的壮汉闯了进来。罗好像早就知道一样，不等他们说话就先开口了：“我可以和你们走，而且不作反抗。但前提是让我留个字条。房子的主人是不知情的普通人，对你们没有妨碍。”  
“你没资格和我们讨价还价。”领头的人愣了一下，然后皱着眉说。

“那你猜猜看，你们要死几个人才能把我带回去？”罗勾起一边嘴角，俯视他们。在人鱼森冷的注视下，他们感觉自己像是被冷血动物盯上了，一股寒意窜上脊背。

萨博被挂了电话后，再怎么给路飞打路飞那边都没有再接。萨博急得一遍又一遍的催促司机，直到马尔科突然来电话。  
“萨博，路飞可能出事了哟。”  
“是，你知道些什么都告诉我，特拉男是谁？还有怎么会和唐吉诃德公司扯上关系，是多弗朗明哥对路飞出手了吗？”  
“我从头和你说哟，前几天路飞去海边捡了个人鱼回来，……，刚才我去路飞那，发现鱼缸被打碎了，两个人都不在，路飞的手机也扔在桌子上哟，这才给你打电话哟。”

萨博终于大概知道发生了什么，总之一切都和路飞捡的那条人鱼有关，人鱼用短信支开马尔科，还骗我去唐吉诃德公司，他到底要做什么？

“萨博先生，我们到了。”司机打断了萨博的思考。

萨博匆忙下车带人走向唐吉诃德公司，门口的保安不知去向，推开大门，地下躺着两个身穿黑西装的壮汉，萨博的心沉了下去。

越往里走倒在地下的人越多，开始的那些人都是被一击打倒，到后面就有了搏斗的痕迹，最后的一段路的地下已经血迹斑斑了。萨博加快脚步，沿着血迹终于走到了尽头的房间。推开门，地下躺着一堆人，多弗朗明哥也在其中，似乎是昏迷了，脖子上有明显的抓伤，血肉翻开，伤口泛着不详的青色。

房间里有个泳池，路飞正坐在泳池旁边，满身血迹。萨博心都提起来了，他快步上前，

“路飞，你还好吗？”

听见声音路飞突然抬起头，看向萨博。萨博从来没在路飞脸上看到这样的表情，萨博觉得自己心都碎了。

他这时才发现那条人鱼正毫无生气的躺在路飞腿上，面色青白，双眼紧闭。路飞开口，嗓音沙哑的好像吞了一把沙子，他声音颤抖的向兄长求助，

“萨博，救救他。”


	6. Chapter 6

路飞和罗都被送到马尔科的诊所，因为距离最近，关于人鱼的医疗设备又足够多。罗被送进检查室做全面检查，没有外伤，只是体温低的吓人，心跳也十分缓慢，呼吸微弱的仿佛随时就会断掉，看得人心惊。

路飞身上的血大多是敌人的，但是自己也受了不少皮外伤，路飞不肯去包扎，就在检查室门口坐着。萨博心疼也没办法，幸好小时候没少打架，简单的皮外伤都能处理。他亲自给弟弟包扎伤口，绷带缠了一圈又一圈。

“这个人鱼有问题。”萨博几次想提醒弟弟，但是看着这样的路飞又不知道怎么开口，只能在心里叹气。

手下把唐吉诃德公司全都控制起来了，唐吉诃德的当家人多弗朗明哥昏迷不醒，他们公司自己的医务人员只知道是人鱼的生物毒素，但是如何解毒全无头绪。

弄出这么大的乱子，萨博不可能把多弗朗明哥交出去，那就是放虎归山。上面来的电话响个不停，都在等萨博给出交代。萨博的人也没闲着，唐吉诃德公司的资料室被翻了个遍，关于这条人鱼也一直在调查。看路飞身体暂时没事，萨博就先离开诊所，去处理事务了。

马尔科终于从检查室出来了。  
“他没事了哟。只是被注射了特殊的镇静剂，暂时进入冬眠状态了，等药效过了，身体复温就恢复正常了哟。”

想来是多弗朗明哥中了人鱼的毒，制作解毒剂必须要提取罗的毒素，人鱼死后，毒素也会跟着一起失去活性。要是想救多弗朗明哥，罗就不能死。所以他们只好用这种办法控制住凶暴的人鱼。

“太好了！”路飞这才终于放下心，然后就软软的倒下去了。

马尔科连忙把人送到病房，好好检查了一遍。确实受了不少伤，但都还不算太重，要害都聪明的避开了。是情绪起伏太大才一时昏迷，应该很快就没事了。马尔科终于放下心来，就等着两个病号苏醒了。

傍晚的时候，萨博回来了，脸色阴沉，听说路飞在病床睡着了，没什么事，脸色才缓和一些。

“人鱼醒了吗？”  
“刚醒哟。”

萨博走进了罗的病房。  
人鱼刚从冬眠状态脱离，脸色苍白的躺在病床上，看起来十分疲惫。他看见萨博进来，勾起一边嘴角。  
“这份大礼你还喜欢吗？萨博当家的。”

萨博再次前往唐吉诃德公司以后，多弗朗明哥很快就醒了过来，但是意识方面出了问题，就好像让人喂了吐真剂，问什么答什么，一切秘密全都暴露人前。萨博作为多弗朗明哥的政敌，这的确可以说的上是一份大礼。

“你是为了多弗朗明哥十三年前杀的那条人鱼复仇？”

“是，这是我活到今日唯一的目的。”大仇得报，罗坦然的承认。

“果然，你是故意接近路飞的吧？你想要利用我的势力扳倒多弗朗明哥，就从我弟弟那里下手。你可别告诉我，你和路飞的相遇真是什么意外。”

萨博冷冷的说。

罗沉默了。

“你怎么知道的我和路飞的关系？认识路飞之前你应该就知道了才能实施这些计划吧。”萨博继续逼问。

“…我认识凯米，草帽当家的以前救过的另一个人鱼，草帽当家的事我早就知道的清清楚楚。”罗垂着眼回答，让人看不清他的神色。

“你故意招惹唐吉诃德公司，从多弗朗明哥的手里逃跑后，来到这座小镇。你在海边放出传闻，利用路飞好奇的个性，吸引路飞去海边找你，也故意把多弗朗明哥引来这座小镇”

“是。只不过最初的计划是诱拐草帽当家的来要挟你，我没想到自己会被草帽当家的带回家。”

听到诱拐两个字，萨博眼神凌厉的扫过罗。

“你故意等到多弗朗明哥来了以后，检测人鱼的设备都安好了，才在路飞家里唱歌，好把多弗朗明哥的人引去。到了公司你假意配合多弗朗明哥的研究，然后突然发难，把人鱼特殊的毒素送到他体内。”萨博继续说。

“你用路飞的手机提前设置了定时发送的短信，又设置了静音模式，路飞接不到我的电话。让我以为路飞出事，好去唐吉诃德公司来收你这份大礼。看看你这一步一步搏命的算计，为了复仇，你还真是有勇有谋！”萨博气的冷笑，话语却毫不停顿。

“那路飞呢？路飞什么也不知道却好心带你治伤，他是最无辜的，你就一点都不为他考虑？他要只是个普通的孩子，他今天在唐吉诃德公司就……”

萨博说不下去了，他看见路飞浑身是血的时候觉得自己的心跳都要停止了，这个混蛋怎么敢拿路飞冒这样的险。

“草帽当家的怎么了？他怎么会去唐吉诃德公司？”罗猛地抬头，心里慌乱的无以复加。“我明明…”

萨博打断罗的话：“你以为用短信把马尔科支到海边，让路飞跑去找他，又留了字条，路飞就不会掺和进来，路飞就会没事？你那狗屁的计划，漏洞百出，但凡走错一步，路飞就得跟着你一起没命！”萨博气到发抖。

“草帽当家的他到底怎么了？！”

“路飞怎么样都和你没有任何关系！你做的事我都会和路飞说清楚，我绝不会让路飞再见你一眼。”萨博冷眼瞪罗，然后离开了病房。

房门被重重摔上。罗觉得自己全身发冷，就像坠入深海。“我差点害死草帽当家的。”这句话像魔咒一样在他脑海里回荡，他明知道自己做的事有多凶险，可仇恨驱使他前进，他还是把无辜的路飞牵扯进来。

他用手臂遮住眼睛，他和路飞的相遇从头到尾就是一场骗局，一切都是假的，传闻是假的，礼物也是假的，那些人鱼眼泪根本不是什么食宿费，他只是想利用路飞卖出珍珠好让多弗朗明哥找到自己，离别的歌声和醉酒更是假的，这些都是他达成目的的手段。

可是那些笑容，那些悸动也都是假的吗？他的骗术高明到连自己的心都骗过了吗？罗嘴唇颤抖着，脸色比刚才还要苍白，心脏好像被人攥住了，痛的说不出话，他捂着胸口喘不上气来，真的伤心时倒流不出眼泪了，连哭声都发不出来。

“这都是你应得的。”罗在心里对自己说。“你这个彻头彻尾的骗子。”


	7. Chapter 7

罗在颠簸中醒来。

世界颠倒过来，地面在移动。是路飞在扛着自己，还是熟悉的姿势，罗居然有点想笑。

“你醒了啊？特拉男”路飞惊喜的说。  
罗恍惚起来，自己是在做梦吗？路飞不应该是这样的态度，难道他哥哥没有和他说发生了什么吗？  
“怎么不说话？还有什么地方不舒服吗？马尔科检查说没事了呀？”路飞追问。“我没事，草帽当家的。”罗口中一片苦涩。

罗看见路飞身上的绷带，他伤的很重吧。罗想问路飞为什么要去救自己，可他有什么资格问呢？把路飞牵扯进来的不就是他吗？他想问的问题太多，脑子里一团乱麻，最后他选了当前最紧迫的问题。  
“你要带我去哪？草帽当家的。”  
“送你回家，不是说好的吗？今天带你去马尔科那检查，然后送你回家。”  
路飞平静的说。

罗简直要怀疑今天在唐吉诃德的事是自己的一场梦了。路飞就一点也不在意吗？这样的态度让罗更加难以接受。如果路飞恨他，怨他，那至少还说明路飞是在乎的，只要在意就会有情绪，哪怕是最糟糕的情绪。可现在这样算是怎么回事？

“你哥哥没有和你说吗？我利用了你，我做的一切都是为了复仇，是我害的你伤痕累累……”罗试图激怒路飞，被怎样对待都好，哪怕是被杀掉也好，只要不是这样平静的，好像自己只是路边的一块石头，好像自己从没在路飞心里留下痕迹。  
“萨博和我说了。”路飞打断罗的话。  
“太好了！特拉男。”路飞继续说，脸上的喜悦不似作伪，他是真的觉得很高兴。罗要被搞疯了，这个白痴是听不懂人说话吗？这糟糕的一切哪里好了？有什么事值得他高兴？

“我说，特拉男成功的报了仇真是太好了。”路飞看着罗的眼睛说，路飞的那双眼睛里好像有星光闪烁。  
“我们都活下来了真是太好了。特拉男能好好的回家真是太好了。”  
罗怔怔的望着路飞。“不要这样，草帽当家的。”罗在心里想。

“你到底想要我对你心动到什么地步？”

路飞的脚步没有停下，他们离海边越来越近，他们真的要分别了。

“多弗朗明哥捕捉人鱼是因为一个传说，那是在人鱼中代代相传的秘密。”罗不知道自己为什么说起了这个。“你想知道是什么吗？草帽当家的。”说完这句话，罗觉得自己一定是疯了。  
“不想。”路飞干脆的拒绝。“那不是你们付出生命也要保守的秘密吗？既然是这么重要的东西，那就好好保护它。”路飞总能一语中的。

他们终于到海边了，还是他们相遇的那片礁石，人鱼重新回到大海。

“你为什么要住在这呢？你应该有很多选择吧，你哥哥的城市，更繁华的大都市。”罗想再了解路飞一点。  
“因为我喜欢大海，这里离海很近，我每天都能看见海。”路飞憧憬的望着海，脸上带着爽朗的笑，他总是这么简单。  
罗紧紧的盯着路飞，他想把这一刻的路飞永远记在心里。

“回家吧，特拉男。”路飞笑着与他挥手。  
“你就没别的话想和我说吗？草帽当家的”人鱼的心疯狂的跳动，真的只有他在一厢情愿吗？  
“唔……下次别再被人抓住炖鱼汤了？”路飞歪着头笑着说。  
罗这次没拿尾巴甩人，他只是静静的看着路飞。路飞看着这样的罗，收敛了笑意，他凑近到罗的面前。

“别这样啊，特拉男。”路飞捧住罗的脸，他用额头贴着罗的额头，人类的体温总是这么温暖，温暖的让人鱼想要落泪。

“为什么总是露出这样的表情？  
难过的就好像要哭出来一样。  
一看到你这样，我连肉都吃不下。  
我明明只是想让你开心啊，特拉男。  
你想听我说什么呢？”

人鱼注视着路飞温和的眼眸，他终于找到了他要的答案。

“什么都不用说。草帽当家的”  
罗环住路飞的脖颈，吻了上去。

人鱼拥着少年，跌进海里。

人鱼中有一个代代相传的秘密。  
得到人鱼之吻的人类，将在大海中得到永恒的自由。

——end


End file.
